Elemental: Lightning
by ParadiseK
Summary: The main six are not powerful enough to save Equestria from its greatest foe. Six more are needed to save them, each with a different kind of element. Fire, wind, water, lightning, earth, and soul. This is the amazing story behind Lightningblitz, the element of lightning. Rated T for future chapters with swearing and violence TS X OC


**Hello, this is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it. This is only one of soon to be six stories that intertwine. Please leave some constructive criticism, I'm happy to read it. Well enjoy. **

Kindness, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, and Magic. These are the six Elements of Harmony. What the ponies of Equestria did not know was that even those six could not save Equestria from its greatest foe. 6 more ponies needed to be found. Each one possessed a different kind of element. Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Soul. This is the story of Lightning. Who was falling to his death at 3,000 feet in the sky.

Chapter 1: Falling

Falling. It's one of the weirdest sensations in the world. Life and time can completely slip through your mind when it occurs. I squinted as I tried to make out what I was to find below. A... a building. Oh great I was going to cause havoc on a populated area. I started to make out more, I see a town. I neared the building even more and I closed my eyes for the maybe the last time. Before I crashed down into the large building.

"Huah?" I slurred, my body not yet awoken. I tried to make out as much as I could, a white room. 'I'm in a hospital' I thought to myself. I could only make out one face...a beautiful purple mare. "Your awake!" she shouted "Are you ok?" She peered towards me and spoke "Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle,the princess's faithful student," she gleemed. She tilted her head and I realized I had been staring at her. I quickly shook my head and sputtered "Oh! I'm Lightningblitz," I paused before asking my next question "Where am I? Is anyone hurt?" Twilight Sparkle looked up and began "Nobody was hurt but you as you crashed through the roof of my library. You're in the Ponyville Hospital." 'Ponyville?' I thought Twilight interrupted me "Where are you from?" I stopped; I pondered that question for a good 2 minutes before Twilight uttered "You can't remember can you?" I looked away and she hung her head. "Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?" She remained silent for a moment before she perked her head up "You could join the weather team. One of my friends could show you the ropes." I nodded my head but another question still remained "Where am I going to live?" "I wish I could help but I'm already accommodating a tenant." she told me. I gave an understanding nod and asked "So how long till I'm out of here?" Right then a nurse walked in with a tray with some food and juice levitating by her side. I picked up the juice off the tray which she left on the bedside table and left. "A few more days, you've been out for a week." I choked "A WEEK!" spitting juice onto both of us. "Lightningblitz" she scolded as she levitated up a napkin off the tray and wiped her face proceeding to wipe mine, giggling as she went. "Sorry" I laughed we looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. It was abruptly stopped when two ponies barged in the door. "Hey Twilight we heard you were- what were you doing. "N-Nothing!" Twilight stammered as her face turned a hot red. The two ponies were both mares, the one who just embarrassed Twilight had a rainbow hued mane, the other had a Stetson hat with a blond mane. They turned to me, the blond one spoke with a rich southern accent "So yer the one who crashed into Twilight's last week. Nice to meet ya, names Applejack." "And I'm Rainbow Dash!" the rainbow maned pony proudly said, striking a pose "I'm sure you've heard of me." I smirked 'so this is the pony who's supposed to land me a job. Great.' I thought. Another nurse walked in "Ok, visiting hours are over. We need him rested." Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked out and waved towards me, Twilight sat up from her chair and was walking out when she stopped and assured "I'll come back and see you again soon." her face turned red and she joined the other two. I sighed quietly and laid back down in my bed. I couldn't keep my thoughts off her. I fell back into a deep sleep.

**So? Was it good? Please review it; I should have some new chapters out soon. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll see you soon.**


End file.
